Ginny's birthday present
by Foryoualways
Summary: Harry gives a very unexpected present to Ginny on her birthday. Rated high for a reason. Young readers are suggested better not to read.


Ginny huffed as she got into the flat she shared with her boyfriend. Or so he was called. What could have been so important to him that he hadnt attended her birthday party at The Burrow? It was enough to leave her devastated. Her family had tried to cheer her up but it wasnt fruitful.

Daring herself not to cry, she opened the bedroom only to find Harry happily and lazily arranging the bedspreads. This only seemed to put fuel to her anger. "How could you! You told me you would get to my birthday party! But no! You had to stay here and do- this!" she said trying to mask her hurt and sounding angry.

Harry lazily turned and gave one of his crooked yet sexy grin to her. She felt herself melt to him and that only frustrated her even further.

"Ginny love, I was just getting your present ready." he said softly.

Now what present would take all his time? "Well what is it?" Ginny asked him.

Harry grinned at her. "I was going to make your fantasy come true on this day." he purred in her ear. Ginny moaned despite herself. It was one time during a truth or dare that she had confessed her fantasy to Harry. She had been too embarassed to talk about it. She couldnt believe...

"How?" she asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

Harry's grin only seemed to increase. "Had a little help from an old potions text book." he said and held his hands around Ginny's waist. "Want your present then?" he asked and Ginny nodded. Harry smiled and pulled her for a deep passionate kiss.

Ginny moaned against his soft lips and pulled him to a deeper kiss. Harry smirked and held himself back. "Don't get carried away. Yet." he said and took a goblet from a bedside table. He held it to his mouth and took four calculated gulps of it.

Ginny watched in anticipated breath to see what was going to happen now. And the change happened.

Harry put the goblet to its original place and stood facing Ginny with his hands at his back. And soon there was a flash of white light and as it disappeared, four Harry Potter's stood there.

"Hello Ginevra." They spoke in the same sexy tone.

And Ginny thought she could just climax for that voice there.

"So.. so... you.. all..." Ginny asked as she licked her lips.

The four of them wore identical smirks. "Yes, we are all the same. All Harry's." they spoke and Ginny sighed blissfully.

"Come on then love." One of the Harrys said and got to her and produced a blindfold from behind his back."Lets get your fantasy come true." he said and tied her the blindfold. Then he picked her up bridal style and lied her on the bed.

Ginny couldn't believe this was happening. It was her dream- her fantasies come rtue. She waited it baited breaths and let Harry take control this time.

No sooner had the thought crossed her, she felt cold hair hit her naked skin showing that Harry had removed her clothes wandlessly. He was a powerful wizard alright.

"Let yourself go Ginny." Two of the Harrys whispered in each of her ear and she did just that.

She felt two hands knead her breast smoothly. She arched her back at the sensation of that.

Each of her breast was occupied by each of the Harrys there. They continued similar ministrations on both of her breasts.

They squeezed and kneaded her breasts slowly and sensually. They each of them took each of her nipple and rolled it between their fingers.

"Ohh Harry... Aahh" Ginny moaned loudly.

After pinching both of her nipples until they were hard against his hand, both the Harrys lent down and took her rock hard nipple in their mouth and sucked it in licked his long tongue along her areola and nipple, then taking her bud in the mouth and circled his tongue against it.

Ginny kept moaning hard at the continued attention her breasts got. If it was awesome with just one Harry doing these things to her, it was just bloody-fucking-brilliant with two Harrys doing the similar actions to both her breasts.

And that wasn't the end of this. The other two remaining Harrys had taken to doing their jobs now.

One of the remaining Harrys sat on top of her but not straddling her, and facing her cleanly shaven pussy. The last one kneeled at the foot of the bed and spread Ginny's legs wide apart and rised her ass a little in the air so that her wrinkled muscle was in his direct reach.

Ginny's breath hitched just by feeling Harrys' warm breath on her most intimate places. She felt more wet than already she was at the thought of what was going to happen now.

The Harry in direct reach of Ginny's ass plunged right away. He licked along her tight ring of muscle and spread her ass cheeks. The other Harry above her pussy used his hands to stroke her outer pussy lips continuously teasing her.

Ginny was on a high already. With two of her breasts in the best attention she could and her pussy and ass both busy as well, she was on a overdrive. Her moans were loud and erotic making all the Harrys there have an impossible hard on. Subconsciously all the four of them started stroking their dicks through the fabric of their pants. With a wave of their hands, all the four of them were naked as well.

After having felt that his hands had done enough job, Harry let go of his hands at Ginny's pussy and plunged his mouth tasting her sweet juices.

Ginny screamed at the feeling of her intimate parts being touched by Harry in such a sensual way. Her back arched and she was almost off the bed. But the two Harrys who had an undivided attention at her breats held her down only adding to the pleasurable pain.

Her pussy was being devoured like a sack of honey. Harry separated her pussy lips and licked all along her pink flesh making sure not to leave out even one particular other Harry kneeling at the bed took it to another level. He spread her ass cheeks even further apart and started tongue fucking her ass.

"Ohh ohhh Oohh Aaahhh ahhh Harr-eee" Ginny moaned continuously. She was reaching the peak. She was there. Soon there.

And just when she thought she was going to come, all the Harry's pulled away from her and she groaned in heavy disappointment.

"Why did you-" she began to ask but she was cut off by Harry thrusting his cock in Ginny's mouth. Ginny squeaked a little at the sudden intruision sending waves of pleasurable vibrations to Harry making him moan. Understanding his intentions and being never one to back down, she licked around the tip of Harry's dick. Being in a position where she couldnt do much, she just let Harry continue to fuck her mouth. Harry continued to do just that as he moaned every time his dick hit the back of her throat.

The second Harry took his position on top of Ginny and held his dick in between Ginny's C cup breasts. Ginny sensing Harry's length between her breasts, squeezed his dick between her breasts and Harry there started titty fucking her.

The third Harry showly got below her, it was a little awkward moment but he managed it. He slowly inserted his dick in her tight anus and started fucking her in earnest. It was an awkward position to say the least, but Harry managed it.

Ginny was in waves of pleasure by now. After having been so near to her orgasm, this was making her feel so near to it.

The fourth Harry seemed to not waste his time. He got closer and inserted his dick in her throbbing pussy.

Ginny let out a muffled scream against the first Harry's dick. She had never been double penetrated. It hurt like hell at the beginning but as Harry's smooth movemets started in her, she felt tonnes of pleasure hit her. The movements were very rhythmic. As one dick plunged deep into her ass, the dick at her pussy was pulled out and vice versa. The movements continued in perfect rhythm until she could take no more.

She could feel her shake a bit and she came like she had never come before, her orgasm taking her energy so much that she almost lost consciousness. Her come dripped along her legs but Harry seemed to pay no attention. All of them continued to fuck her in all the possible ways and angles they could think of until they orgasmed multiple times in her and on her.

Ginny was completely spent. She had never been hit with so many orgasms in one night and so repeatedly and certainly not like this. Her body was almost dehydrated. She had come in incredible amounts and had reached to her ultimate pleasure.

She felt all the four of them pull away from her and her blindfold was taken away but Ginny held her eyes closed. Harry meerged into one and fell next to her. He too breathed heavily feeling the pleasure of four bodies now just in one body.

"Wow" he said. "Wow indeed" she repeated after him. They both looked at each other and shared a smile. Ginny cuddled closer to Harry with the remaining strength she was left with.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Harry wgispered to her and they drifted to a content sleep.

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
